I'm Sorry
by Racoon-Ruff
Summary: Trafalgar Law mempunyai 2 kekasih yang sama jenisnya dengan dirinya. Tapi hubungan itu hanya dia dan sahabatnya yang tahu. Apa yang dilakukan Luffy dan Kid saat mereka tahu bahwa Law menyelingkuhi mereka? Bagaimana dengan Penguin dan Kira (Killer) yang mulai mendekat? Gak pinter bikin Summary. Check this out! /Yaoi-KidLawLu/ /slight!KillerPenguin/ Don't forget to Review! Chap2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Torao Lawliet's FF.

Holaaaaaa! Saya author tak tau diri kambek! Yang The Sixth Guardian belum selesai malah bikin fanfic berchap lagi. Hahaha. Kali ini saya buat untuk OPLoverss! KidLaw shipper merapat, LawLu shipper merapat, hurt lovers merapat, dan fans saya ayo merapat #dilemparbolabasket. Semoga sukaaaa..! Dan saya minta maaf kalau cerita ini sama dengan fanfic fanfic author lainnya, saya tidak tahu dan sekali lagi maaf. Maaf juga kalo aneh, abal, gaje, dan terlalu mainstream T^T.

Kid x Law x Luffy

Suara burung bernyanyi gembira dan sang mentari menebarkan cahayanya yang begitu hangat serta salju yang mulai meleleh. Ya, musim Salju pun berakhir digantikan oleh musim Semi yang indah memanjakan indera penglihatan. Seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun bersurai raven tengah berusaha menutupi matanya dari sinar mentari yang menghujam penglihatannya. Bukankah itu mengesalkan? Mengesalkan bagi pemuda itu dan juga matahari. Matahari dengan senang hati menghantarkan cahayanya dalam waktu 8 menit 30 detik ke bumi hanya ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi ditolak bahkan disumpahi oleh mereka. Mengesalkan bukan? Mereka hanya belum bersyukur. Uh. Ada dimana sebuah negara tanpa cahaya matahari. Bukan, bukan. Matahari tidak marah dengan mereka. Tapi. Eh? Tunggu! Kita kembali ke naskahnya! Aku bingung kenapa kita membicarakan Matahari.

Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit mengumpulkan nyawa dan duduk seraya mengerang sakit.

"Arhh.. Bokongku. Uh! Eustass sialan!"Omelnya kesal. Ditatapnya seorang pemuda berusia lebih muda 2 tahun darinya bersurai merah tengah terlelap.

"Eustass-ya. C'mon wake up, babe!"Panggilnya. Ia memukul pelan pipi pemuda yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu. Eustass Kid. Ah tunggu! Kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan pemuda raven ini ya? Namanya Trafalgar Law, kekasih dari Eustass Kid. Kid mengerang pelan lalu menarik bahu Law untuk kembali tidur disisinya.

"Geezz.. Eustass-ya! Hari ini aku ada kelas!"suara baritone itu mengalun indah ditelinga Kid membuatnya kembali terlena dalam tidurnya. Law bangkit dan menyingkirkan lengan besar Kid diperutnya. Sambil berjalan tertatih, Law memungut pakaian yang berserakan dikamarnya dan pergi menuju Kid yang masih sibuk di pulau mimpinya. Ia mengelus pelan surai merah itu dengan sedikit senyum namun sorotnya memancarkan rasa bersalah

**'Maafkan aku Kid'** batinnya lirih. Ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap siap berangkat ke kampus.

Raftel University

Pagi yang cerahh! Tak berawan, tak terik. Seorang laki-laki bersurai raven dengan tingginya yang bisa dikatakan kurang normal sedang berjalan sedikit tertatih bersama seorang laki-laki yang juga bersurai raven namun lebih pendek darinya. Trafalgar Law dan Monkey D. Luffy Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran dan Fakultas Hukum dan juga mereka sepasang kekasih. Law memiliki dua pacar dan lebihnya lagi mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Law serakah? Dia tahu hal itu. Dia mencintai Kidd, sangat. Tapi dia juga mencintai Luffy. Jadi bagaimana? Jika kau pikir dia tak memikirkan hati kedua kekasihnya kalian salah. Dia membohongi mereka berdua, dia mengkhianati mereka berdua. Dia tahu semua hal itu! Tapi dia tidak bisa, dia terlalu mencintai dua makhluk sesama jenis sepertinya. Dia tahu dia yang salah, dia tahu akibatnya jika Kidd mengetahuinya. Dia tahu semua itu...

Ia bercinta dimalam hari dengan Kidd, esok paginya ia bermesraan dengan Luffy. Hanya teman-temannya yang tahu tentang ini, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin. Luffy menatap cara berjalan Law sedikit aneh, tapi karena otak bodohnya, ia hanya menganggap Law terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Hello! Kalo dipikir pikir. Law yang teratur, anggun bak dewi, apa mungkin bisa jatuh dari tempat tidur? Yah mungkin saja. Dia juga manusia yang bisa ceroboh keles. Oke mulai ngawur dan alay.

"Torao. Ayo kita kekantin!"Dengan penuh semangat 45 yang membara, Luffy menarik Law dan berlari menuju kantin, surga makanan mengabaikan Law yang mengernyit kesakitan. Doh Demi Rayleigh-san yang pake kolor pink! Law itu habis dihajar sama Kidd habis habisan malam tadi masa diser-Oke abaikan dan lanjutkan.

"Arghh! Luffy!"Teriak Law menggema ditambah mimik kesalnya membuat mahasiswa yang berjalan dikoridor sedikit menyingkir takut kena tendangan atau gebukan dari Law. Tau kan, Law masuk Supernova. Katanya sih _**Cassanova**_ kampus, tapi sifatnya itu sedikit membelok 360 derajat dari mahasiwa yang baik dan teladan, tapi Law teladan dan rajin kok. Dan gak ada satupun dosen yang tau, bahkan sang dosen terkejam, terjeli seperti Jurraquile Mihawk juga tak tau. Entah karena anaknya masuk Supernova juga jadi dia gak ngehukum atau di suap sama ketua mereka author juga gak tau. Plis! Ni FF makin nyeleneh. Sampailah mereka dikantin. Ini masih pagi jadi kantin masih sepi namun beberapa teman Luffy dan Law sudah stand by disana. Shachi namanya, laki-laki bertopi hijau merah, ia melambai kearah Law dan tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. Dia lah pemegang rahasia Law yang paling dalam (?), oke. Law memang pendiam, tapi dia butuh teman berbagi cerita kan? Dia juga manusia kan? Dia bukan malaikat tampan seperti bayangan author B)

"Law!"Panggil Shachi ceria, disampingnya ada penguin, dan Beppo. Law duduk didepan mereka masih dengan senyum dinginnya

"Trafalgar. Berhenti bermain-main dengan ketua kami!"Seseorang berambut pirang acak hingga pinggang mendatangi mereka, tanpa ditebak pun mereka tahu orang ini tengah menahan rasa amarahnya, Kira namanya.

"Oi Oi Kira-san. Apa-apaan kau!"Bentak balik Shachi dan dibalas dengan dengusan kesal

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan Ketua mu, Kira-ya. Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Law bingung, entah memang bingung tak mengerti atau pura-pura bingung tak mengerti. Kira menahan tawanya dengan dengusan

"Kau serakah. Kupikir kalau bisa kau juga akan memacari semua yang ada kan? Murahan!"Cukup sudah! Shachi berdiri hendak menghajar dan menjambak rambut panjang tak terurus itu namun ditahan oleh Law. Law hanya menatapnya dingin

"Kau tak tau apa-apa, Kira-ya"Lagi-lagi, hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Kira

"Aku tidak mengerti Trafalgar. Kenapa Kidd bisa sesabar itu denganmu. Padahal emosinya selalu meledak ledak jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah kesal. Kau serakah. Trafalgar Law. Aku membencimu. Kau.. Mengkhianatinya. Aku tahu semua kelakuan busukmu."DEG! Law membelalakan matanya. Ia tak membalas ucapan Kira. **'Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?'**Batin Law gusar

"Bahkan kupikir dia sudah tau"Law berdiri dan menghajar Kira, kelompok Luffy yang melihat itu langsung tercengang. Luffy mencegah Law untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Kira hanya memandang Law remeh lalu pergi sembari menyunggingkan seringai kearah Law

**'Kukira sesama Supernova tak saling mengganggu'**batin seseorang disana dengan raut wajah sedikit ketakutan

SKIP.. Tomorrow

Pagi yang cerah sebenarnya jika awan kelabu tak mengganggu langit. Angin berhembus kencang sejuk membuat daun daun pohon saling beterbangan melepaskan diri mereka dari sang induk dan batang. 2 orang anak laki-laki berjalan berdampingan dengan santainya tanpa mengindahkan waktu yang termakan akibat dari jalan setengah mengantuk ala mahasiswa bandel

"Kira, kau mau ikut aku membolos pagi ini?"Tanya sosok surai merah cabai yang dihiasi kain kepala atau bandana berwarna hitam dengan baju kaos berwarna merah disertai kemeja polos berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang berwarna biru gelap ditambah sneakers putih, Kid namanya, dan sama halnya dengan sosok pirang sepunggung acak-acakan disampingnya, poni yang menutup seluruh matanya dengan kaos pendek berwarna biru gelap disertai rompi tak berkancing warna merah maroon dan ditambah sneaker hitam putih , wajahnya merupakan perpaduan antara cantik dan tampan, namanya Kira

"Hn.."Balasnya singkat, seraya meniup bubble gum dan menatap para pengendara motor yang berlalu lalang. DEG! Jantungnya serasa ingin lepas dan melarikan diri dari tempatnya, tubuhnya berkeringat banyak dan gemetar membuat Kid menoleh

"Kira! Oy? Kau kenapa?"Kira tak membalas, hanya menunjuk sosok yang lebih tinggi dari mereka beberapa cm bertopi hitam sedikit ada warna wine dilapisan dalamnya dan mata elangnya mengawasi setiap mahasiswa yang masuk melewati gerbang kampus

"Kid! Bagaimana? Aduh astaga! Aku tak ingin disuruh melawannya lagi dalam hal kendo."Kira semakin takut saat mata itu menatap mereka sangat tajam. Kid terdiam lalu memegang tangan Kira membuat Kira bingung, dan

"1..2..3!"SWOOSH! Mereka lari dengan kecepatan penuh, eh? Bukan mereka. Hanya Kid yang lari karena Kira tak paham dengan isyarat Kid tadi dan beginilah jadinya, terseret di trotoar dengan kecepatan penuh namun mereka selamat sampai kelas mereka. Kid masuk kelas tanpa memperdulikan Kira yang hampir meregang nyawa dengan baju tak berbentuk

"Eustass Kid sialan..."Desisnya marah ia berusaha berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan dan mengobati lukanya. Oke, dia memang sering berkelahi. Tapi mengakibatkan kakinya luka dan perih bahkan banyak goresan berdarah? Itu bukan pilihan Kira.

CKLEK..

Dibukanya pintu bercat putih itu dan terlihatlah Law dan temannya yang bertopi biru hijau yang entah siapa namanya.

"Berkelahi atau ditabrak Kira-ya?"Law menatap Kira remeh dan dibalas dengusan kesal lalu mengabaikan Law

"Oy kau! Obati aku. Aku tak ingin mati terlebih dahulu di tangan dokter gila ini"Kira menunjuk yang bertopi itu dengan telunjuknya. Yang bertopi, penguin namanya, berjalan kearah Kira dengan muka yang sedikit merona walau tertutupi topi yang menutupi matanya

"Penguin, aku pergi dulu"Law meninggalkan Kira dan Penguin lalu kembali ke kelasnya di sebelah bangunan aula kampus.

"Buka topimu"titah Kira membuat Penguin shock, ia menggeleng. Dengan kesal, Kira menarik topi itu kasar dan menampilkan surai hitam legam pendek

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Kira?"Penguin menatap Kira dengan wajah tertunduk

"Kalau berbicara dengan seseorang, tatap matanya"**'menyebalkan sekali orang ini. Dia menyuruhku menatap matanya? Matanya saja tak kelihatan!'**Batin penguin jengkel bin dongkol.

Kid's side

Kid bersandar di besi pembatas atap aula kampus, iris goldennya menelaah langit dengan seksama sembari menghela nafas kasar dan meminum espressonya. Ia sendiri. Hanya ditemani oleh hamparan langit luas tak berbatas, semilir angin yang menyejukkan dan kicauan burung yang seperti bernyanyi untuknya. Rencananya ia ingin bolos bersama sahabatnya dari SD, Kira, tapi orang itu tengah mendekam di ruang kesehatan akibatnya sendiri sih. Iris itu menatap sudut atap itu dan menjelajah setiap inchi sudut yang menurutnya penuh dengan memori bersama kekasihnya, Law. Law yang menyelingkuhi Luffy, Kid tau. Kid tidak bodoh, dia cukup peka sebagai seorang jantan. Hanya saja, ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa harus Luffy? Luffy sahabatnya juga. Luffy, Law dan dirinya bertemu saat Senior Highschool. Dan juga, Kid tak habis pikir, kenapa Law tega melakukannya? Kenapa Law mengkhianatinya? Bahkan Kid tak pernah mengkhianatinya walau ada beberapa desas-desus kedekatannya dengan Basil Hawkins dan Bonney yang juga merupakan anggota Supernova sepertinya. Kid muak sebenarnya dengan sikap kepura-puraannya, ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, waktu yang dimana ia bisa melihat kedua orang itu bermesraan lalu menyapa mereka dengan wajah stoicnya. Kid memang pandai jika mempalsukan keadaan hatinya jika didepan yang lain, hanya didepan Kira yang ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya.

CKLEK..

Pintu besi bercat abu-abu itu terbuka, dan terlihatlah Law yang barusan ia pikirkan. Wajahnya mengembangkan senyum dingin yang bahkan Kid tau, senyum dingin tulus itu bukan bisa dilihatnya sendiri lagi, Law lalu berdiri didepan Kid dan melingkarkan lengan panjangnya dileher Kidd. Matanya mengedip seductive seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, dan juga ia harus tau kalau kedipan itu bukan miliknya sendiri, juga tubuh itu. Tubuhnya bukan miliknya sendiri lagi, ia harus berbagi. Sebenarnya kenapa Kid bisa sesabar ini? Dia bahkan tak tau kenapa, dia bingung dengan perubahan emosinya jika menyangkut Law.

"Hey.. Kenapa melamun?"Suara baritone lembut itu juga bukan miliknya sendiri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"jawabnya pelan membuat Law mengernyit

"Kau tidak bisa bohong kepada ku"balas Law. Kid menyeringai kecil lalu mengabaikan pernyataan Law. Memang, Law bisa melihat kebohongan atau kejujurannya, tapi ia tak bisa melihat kepalsuan suasana hatinya. Law tidak bisa

"Ya, aku memang tak bisa berbohong kepadamu. **Tapi kau bisa berbohong kepadaku**, Trafalgar Law"Dan akibat pernyataan itu, tubuh Law mengejang. Kid tak bisa bersabar lagi. Ia lepaskan lingkaran tangan itu dilehernya lalu pergi menuju kelasnya tanpa sepatah kata meninggalkan Law yang terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia sedikit bersyukur, ia merupahkan mahasiswa _**Technical**_ yang bangunnya agak jauh dari fakultas kedokteran dan lebih dekat dengan aula. **'Semuanya akan berakhir lebih cepat dari perkiraanku ternyata'**batin Kid sendu. Matanya memancarkan aura muram dan berjalan tak melihat jalan membuat dirinya menabrak Hawkins, mahasiswa jurusan hukum bersurai kuning lurus sebatas dada membawa kartu tarotnya, terduduk diam lalu mengambil 3 buah kartu tarotnya yang terjatuh dan melihat gambarnya. Dia seorang peramal ngomong-ngomong.

**'**_**The Lovers, Two of Cups, Five of Cups**_**. Semuanya berarti kesedihan dan pengkhianatan? Eustass Kid dan Trafalgar Law?'**Batin Hawkins seraya berdiri dan mengumpulkan semua kartunya yang terjatuh akibat bertabrakan dengan Kid. Tak lama, ia kembali berjalan menuju fakultasnya mengabaikan rasa ingin tahu akibat 3 kartu tarot itu.

TBC

Kid : napa gue jadi gini yak?

Author : terima nasib mu mas. #KidRapopo

Kid : heh. Rapopo ndas mu! #JawaModeOn #diinjekKid

Author : u.u I dun care #dilemparKid

Law : Slap! Slap! Luf! Lu yang giliran ngomong noh ama peramal .#tamparKid dan Author

Luffy & Hawkins : Review, nyan? #nekoModeOn


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : This is my pure FF. Nam Minhyo / Elise Arnault and Kevinstein Twins is mine! Marcus Cho, Joshua Tan, Aiden and Spencer Lee is not mine, but ELF, Family, SJ, and GOD mine. Maaf kalo terlalu bertele tele, alur gaje dan berantakan, alay, absurd dll. Maklum baru pemula. Maaf buat Cassieopeia, soalnya Changmin disini saya bully xD *digamparCassie*

Chapter 2 : New School

ELISE POV

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat tak sengaja aku memeluk Marcus, wajahku tiba tiba menghangat. Ini seperti yang ku alami dulu, saat bersama Kim Taehyung, mantan pacarku. Apa mungkin ini cinta? Ah sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"ketus Marcus, ia mendelik tajam kepadaku

"ahh.. Mianhae Marcus-ssi"aku pun meminta maaf kepada Marcus setelah terjadi kejadian yang 'sedikit memalukan'

"yee.. jadi? Kau akan bersekolah dimana? Tapi kurasa kau akan disekolahkan ditempatku, ditempat para anak kerajaan. Magical Wizardry Kingdom School *ngawur*"ucap Marcus

"Eoh? Aku tak tau, mungkin iya. Hey marcus, apa disana menyenangkan?"tanyaku. aku penasaran dengan sekolah yang dikatakan oleh Marcus, apa Joshua oppa juga bersekolah disana? Ah pasti iya.

"nde. Kau pergilah"balas Marcus seraya mengusirku. Aigoo, namja ini! Benar benar ingin ku jambak sekali lagi

"apa lagi? Bukannya kau bilang, sehabis aku mengubah wujudmu seperti semula kau akan pergi"jawab Marcus santai, benar benar menyebalkan! erghh

Aku pun meninggalkan Marcus yang tertidur di bangku taman dengan hentakan kaki kesal, Aku berjalan jalan mengitari kebun bunga. Mataku tertuju kepada seorang namja tampan yang sedang bermain main dengan anak kecil, ah.. Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil, aku pun mendekati namja itu

"hai!"sapaku kepada 2 laki laki itu, anak laki laki itu menatapku sambil tersenyum lalu laki laki satunya juga sama seperti anak laki laki itu, aigooo! Mereka sangat tampan dan cute

"oh hai, ada apa?"tanya namja itu. Dia tampan dan menggemaskan u.u

"ah tidak apa apa, aku hanya ingin ikut bermain, boleh?"ucapku , anak kecil itu mangangguk senang lalu berlari menujuku, ia menarik tanganku lalu mengajakku berjalan jalan

"siapa namamu?"tanyaku kepada anak itu

"namanya Henry, Henry Lau. Dan namaku Aldric, senang bertemu denganmu nona…"sapa namja itu yang bernama Aldric, cocok dengan wajahnya yang tampan

"Elise"

"oh ok, nona Elise"ucap Aldric sambil tersenyum manis, ohh.. jangan buat aku mimisan disini sekarang!

"ahaha, jangan memanggilku seperti itu Aldric, kurasa kita seumuran. Eum, apa dia adikmu? Lucu sekali"ucapku malu sambil mencubit pelan pipi Henry yang bulat itu, benar benar menggemaskan

"aku bukan adik dari Aldric hyung, noona"ucap Henry dengan logat anak anaknya yang terkesan imut dan menggemaskan

"oww.. benarkah?"tanyaku memastikan, Henry mengangguk lucu

"dia adik sepupuku, kau ingin ikut bermain dengan kami kan? Kami ingin pergi ke taman bermain"ajak Aldric kepadaku. Taman bermain? Jinjja?

"Eoh? Benarkah? Ayo!"seruku sambil menarik tangan kedua laki laki itu

ELISE POV END

ALDRIC POV

DEG

DEG

DEG

Aigoo.. jantung ini.. aku belum pernah merasakannya! Kenapa jantung ini berdebar begitu kencang saat dia menarik tanganku?

AT PLAY PARK

"HUAAA! Henry-ya, ayo kita kesana!"seru Elise seraya menarik tangan mungil Henry

CLING

BRUKK

Akh! Aldric pabo! Bisa bisanya kau melemparkan mantra pengait (?) ke mereka . pabo! Pabo! Ishh.. mereka berdua terjatuh, untung saja henry menimpa tubuh Elise, jika sampai Henry lecet kupastikan, aku takkan selamat dari amukan Clinton hyung …

"a-apa kalian baik baik saja? Maaf ,,, sungguh. Aku tak sengaja melemparkan mantra pengait ke kalian, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"ucapku sambil membungkukan badanku meminta maaf. Henry dan Elise merengut kesal lalu meninggalkanku. Kau membuat image buruk dirimu Aldric Kevinstein!

"aishh.. Jeongmal Mianhae,, aku penyihir yang menggunakan jari sebagai tongkat sihir, karna itu aku kelepasan menunjuk kalian lalu salah pengucapan jadi ya… seperti itu"Jelasku agak membingungkan. Elise hanya mengangguk paham, sedangkan bocah kecil itu matanya sudah menjalar (?) kemana mana, ia menarik tanganku membawaku ke penjual permen kapas atau apalah namanya itu *authornyalupa*

Aku pun bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi aku penyihir yang sama seperti professor Quirrel di film Harry Potter, Edward kembaranku juga seperti itu, keluarga kami memang penyihir yang menggunakan jari sebagai tongkat sihir. Mengertikan? Kalian harus mengerti

"hyung, belikan aku itu .. hyung.."rengek Henry kepadaku sambil menggunakan Aegyonya. Elise juga menunjukkan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia juga menginginkannya. Aku melakukan mantraku untuk memunculkan uang

"ambillah, biar aku yang membayarnya"ucapku lembut seraya mengusap rambut pirang anak itu, Henry tersenyum gembira lalu mengambil permen kapas itu, Elise pun juga begitu

"memang hyung yang akan membayarnya, aku kan tanggung jawab hyung"balas Henry, anak ini menyebalkan sekali -_- 'jika uangku habis, kupastikan uangmu juga ikut habis Clinton-ah'batinku licik. Kenapa? Karna aku akan menagih uangku yang terkuras karena adiknya kkk~

Kami pun bermain riang,em.. kami? Sebenarnya hanya mereka, dan aku… mataku hanya tertuju kepada Elise, yeoja berambut pirang dengan mata bulat berwarna coklatnya. Sangat cantik. Kulirik jam tangan hitam metalic milikku, lalu menengok kea rah mereka yang kini tak ada dihadapanku. Oh bagus -_- kemana mereka? Aigoo~ . aku berlari mencari mereka, setelah beberapa lama aku mencari ternyata mereka sedang makan ice cream. Henry dan Elise tersenyum bahagia, lalu aku menghampiri mereka dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Kurengkuh pelan tubuh mungil Henry dari belakang. Ia tersentak lalu menengok ke arahku

"Hyung! Kau tadi melamun,, jadi kami meninggalkanmu"Henry berkata sembari menjilat ice cream chocolate miliknya. Aku mengangguk paham

"Ayo pulang Henry! Elise-ya, dimana rumahmu? Mau kuantar?"Aku membawa tubuh kecil Henry kedalam gendonganku, ia masih tetap menjilat ice creamnya. Elise memicingkan matanya seperti memikirkan sesuatu

"em.. aku anak dari kerajaan Arnault . aku lupa jalan pulang"ucapnya pelan. Henry tertawa dan aku terkekeh. Elise merengut kesal, ia melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu berjalan cepat

"hm.. ayo kuantar!"ajakku seraya memunculkan awan terbang . aku menarik tangan Elise. Oh tuhan.. jantung ini….! Huftt.. jika bersamanya, jantungku selalu berdegup kencang, ada apa denganku? Lebih baik kutanyakan Edward sesampainya diistana. Henry tertidur dalam gendonganku, wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan, kulihat Elise sudah menguap beberapa kali.

"sudah sampai"ucapku pelan. Elise mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu turun secara perlahan

"Aldric-ah, terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Sampai bertemu nanti! Titip salam untuk mochi"ucapnya seraya memamerkan gigi putihnya. Mochi? Aku menatapnya bingung sebelum menjauh dari tempat semula

"Mochi itu Henry. Bye!"ucapnya yang mengerti akan kebingungannku, ia lengsung pergi ke dalam istananya. Aku pun langsung menjalankan awan terbangku menuju istana Kevinstein

ALDRIC POV END

AUTHOR POV

Keesokan hari..

Seorang namja masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa sang eomma sudah berdiri didepannya siap untuk meneriakinya.

"MARCUS CHO!"teriak Sang ratu kerajaan Cho, menggema di istana, bahkan burung burung yang hinggap dipepohonan pun beterbangan meninggalkan pohon itu. Marcus menggeliat sesekali menggumamkan kata kata yang tak jelas, ia menarik selimutnya sebatas ujung kepala. Sang ratu yang sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan anak bungsunya ini pun menarik selimut bergambarkan awan berwarna biru lalu memukul bokong milik sang anak

"eunh.. eomma.. nanti saja.. hmm.."gumam marcus mengabaikan ibunya. Ia menghela nafas panjang

KRIET..

Seorang namja paruh baya muncul didepan pintu kamar anaknya, ialah sang Raja. Iapun masuk lalu mengusap pelan punggung anaknya. Marcus pun bangun dari tidurnya seraya menguap panjang, ia menatap jam dihandphonenya 'jam 06.15 ,, masih pagi'pikir Marcus iapun kembali tidur, kedua orang tuanya menatap kesal

"aish,, Marcus,, ayo bangun! Aish sudahlah, kalau kau tak mau bangun! Eomma akan membuang semua kaset gamemu, appa ayo keluar"ancam eomma marcus, Marcus yang mendengarpun langsung bangun lalu mengambil handuk dan melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi

….

At Arnault Castle

Suara perpaduan antara piring+garpu+sendok+pisau (?) terdengar di ruang makan kerajaan Arnault, Elise yang baru datang dari kamarnya pun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya disamping eommanya.

"eomma, apa aku boleh sekolah?"tanya Elise seraya memakan salad sayurnya pelan

"tentu sayang, appa sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah Kerajaan"Elise mngangguk, Caroline mengelus surai rambut coklat caramel milik anak semata wayangnya

"Kau siap siap pakai baju, eomma sudah menyiapkan bajunya. Nanti kau pergi bersama Joshua ya"ucap Caroline sambil menatap Joshua yang ternyata ikut berada disini, sebenarnya Joshua tak mau merepotkan keluarga Arnault, tapi karena eomma dan appanya harus pergi ke Russia jadilah ia tinggal sementara disini

"eungg… oppa, apa kita nanti sekelas?"tanya Elise kepada Joshua yang sibuk menggigiti roti selai bakarnya

"tentu saja tidak Elise-ya. Kau hoobae ku, aku kelas 2 kau kelas satu"jawab Joshua sembari melanjutkan makannya. Elise merengut , 'bagaimana jika aku sekelas dengan namja menyebalkan semalam? Andwae! Bisa setres aku!'batin Elise gusar, Joshua yang menyadari raut gelisah dari wajah adik sepupunya itu pun menatap Elise penuh tanda tanya

"kenapa?"tanya Joshua, Elise mengkerucutkan bibirnya

"aku.. mm.. oppa? Apa kau kenal dengan namja bernama Marcus Cho?"tanya Elise, Joshua memicingkan matanya

"yaa,, dia kelas 1 juga"balas Joshua

"eoh? Kalau Aldric?"Joshua pun kembali mengehentikan acara makannya demi menjawab Elise yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri

"dia sekelas dengan Marcus"balas Joshua. Elise pun mengangguk , ia yang sudah selesai makan pun bergegas memakai seragam dan bersiap siap pergi

TIN..

TIN..

Suara klakson mobil terdengar di luar istana, Elise yang mendengarpun langsung melihat melewati jendela kamarnya. Ia bergegas turun lalu berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya

SKIP ..

At MWKG (Magical Wizardry Kingdom School)

Elise dan Joshua turun berdampingan menuju kelas masing masing, sebelumnya Joshua mengantarkan Elise menuju ruang guru, setelah itu ia langsung pergi menuju kelasnya, kelas 11 B

TENG..

TENG..

Suara bel menandakan mata pelajaran sudah dimulai, Elise pun berjalan bersama seorang songsaenim yeoja berambut coklat dengan kacamata menghiasi mata hitamnya, 'cantik' piker Elise. Elise tercengang saat masuk kelas disuguhkan pemandangan yang amat mengerikan, kursi berjatuhan, kertas terhambur, murid murid disana sedang bermain, ada yang melemparkan alat tulis, ada yang menggunakan mantra untuk mengerjai temannya 'oh god.. ini kelas atau apa sih?'pikir Elise tak habis pikir

BRAKK..

Songsaenim itupun memukulkan penggaris papan tulis ke meja untuk mendapatkan perhatian, Elise terkejut saat melihat Aldric 'dia sekelas dengan marcus' kata kata dari Joshua tersebut mengiang di pikirannya saat melihat Aldric yang tengah melambaikan tangannya kea rah Elise

+Sonorus+

"anak anak! Kita memiliki teman baru, perkenalkan dirimu"

+Queitus+

ucap Songsaenim yang diketahui bermarga Vayne *emangada?* itu seraya menyuruh Elise memperkenalkan dirinya

"a-annyeong haseyo! Elise Arnault imnida"Elise memperkenalkan dirinya seraya membungkukan tubuhnya, ia menatap seluruh orang yang ada di kelas itu dengan senyum manisnya, yang melihat senyum itupun bahkan ada yang terbuka mulutnya

"nah Elise-ya, kau bisa duduk disamping Max Changmin"ucap Vayne songsaenim kepada Elise seraya menunjuk seorang namja jangkung yang sedang mengunyah keripik *me : Changchang oppa makan mulu-_- | changmin : gue dong.. makanan gue kok! Bukan makanan lo! teriak3oktaf#*

"eung, ne arraseo"Elise pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang sudah ditetapkan Vayne songsaenim , belum sampai bebrapa langkah.

BRUKK

Elise terjatuh mencium lantai , kepalanya terkantuk lantai dingin itu, ia bangkit lalu menatap seseorang yang mengaitnya, ia menggeram karena orang itu yang semalam mengubah wujudnya menjadi beruang

"hay nona beruang jelek"sapa Marcus dengan kata kata mengejek. Elise mengepalkan tangannya kesal lalu meninggalkan Marcus. Malangnya nasib Elise, bangkunya takjauh dari bangku Marcus, hanya dihalangi 'satu' buah meja atau yang artinya Elise berada tepat dibelakang Marcus. Elise mengelus jidatnya pelan lalu menatap Changmin

"Elise imnida, semoga kita bisa berteman baik"ucap Elise kepada Changmin yang asik makan.

"hm.."gumam Changmin tak peduli, Elise mendengus kesal, seraya meletakkan tasnya

AUTHOR POV END

Elise POV

Aigo,, mimpi apa aku semalam? Bisa masuk kekelas ini -_- ditambah dua makhluk yang menyebalkan ini, namanya taukan siapa? Changmin dan Marcus. Huhuhu… eomma.. appa.. Joshua oppa.. help me

TENG..

TENG..

TENG..

Huft.. akhirnya istirahat. Ugh aku lapar.. jika aku tanya pada Changchang ini apa dia menjawab pertanyaanku? Coba sajalah

"eung,, Changmin-ssi. Kantin dimana?"tanyaku seraya berharap dia membalas, ia menatapku sambil tersenyum, aigoo.. senyumnyaaa~

"tidak ada kantin" DUEENGG~ tidak ada kantin? Oh ayolah,, Max Changmin jangan bercanda

"MWO? Lalu?"tanyaku masih dalam keadaan shock

"kita akan makan bersama di ruang makan di tengah aula, yeppeo"ucapnya seaya memujiku 'yeppeo' aaaa~! /histeris/, wajahku sudah kupastikan memerah, ia menarik tanganku lalu berjalan, oh god,, tinggi sekali. Aku melepas tanganku, ia menatapku heran

"aku minder"jawabku malu malu, ia tertawa

"kenapa?"tanyanya

"kau sangat tinggi! Seperti tiang listrik!"jawabku jujur, ia cemberut, kyeopta~

"kau saja yang pendek"

"eung? Kau yang terlalu tinggi! Kupastikan kepalamu tadi terkantuk atas pintu!"ucapku seraya mengejeknya, ia menggembungkan pipinya lalu menatapku kesal

"hehe,, mianhae Changmin-ah.."ucapku tulus, ia menatapku sambil tersenyum! 'Hey tiang listrik yang tak berdaging *dihajarCassie* berhenti tersenyum! Kau bisa membuatku diabetes!'teriakku dalam hati, eung~ tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Aldric tentu saja aku lebih memilih Aldric hehe atau Marcus juga boleh, eh? Bicara apa aku ini? Ah sudahlah! Aku malas memikirkan Marcus menyebalkan itu!

"ayo! Aku sudah lapar!"serunya, lapar? Bukankah dari tadi dia hanya makan? Apa perutnya terbuat dari karet? Mengerikan

"lapar? Bukannya kau sudah makan?"tanyaku jujur

"aku tak pernah kenyang"ucapnya santai, YEAH! Sangat mengerikan!

"apa perutmu terbuat dari karet?"tanyaku sekali lagi

kami sudah sampai di ruang makan! Banyak sekali makanan dan orang! Kulihat ada Joshua oppa, belum changmin menjawab pertanyaanku, aku langsung berlari menuju Joshua, kulihat ia terkejut tapi tak lama ia langsung merangkulku

"hey! Joshua-ge, dia siapa? Pacarmu eoh?"goda seorang namja yang… eung? Yah tampan, sangat tampan dan imut dan tinggi, tinggi lagi eoh? Kenapa aku selalu dikelilingi namja tinggi? Pertama ayahku, Kris. Lalu Changmin, Joshua, Marcus, Aldric, dan namja ini?

"eoh? Bukan mi, ini adik sepupuku, Elise perkenalkan ini Zhoumi, Zhou ini Elise"ucap Joshua serya memperkenalkan diriku

"Elise"ucapku seraya membungkukan lalu tersenyum, akupun duduk disamping Joshua, kulirik orang disebelahku, eh? Aldric?

"Zhoumi"balasnya

"eoh? Aldric?"panggilku kepada Aldric, ia menoleh lalu menatapku heran, salah satu alisnya naik keatas (?), apa dia melupakanku? Eugh..

"eoh? Nona, kau salah orang, aku bukan Aldric, aku Edward"jawabnya, tapi wajah mereka mirip! Apa mereka kembar?

"kau kembaran Aldric?"tanyaku pelan agak ragu, ia mengangguk lalu mengambil berbagai macam makanan, kulihat diseberangku ada Marcus dengan Changmin. Kulirik piring Changmin yang penuh dengan makanan, sedangkan namja itu lebih memilih main PSP daripada makan, kebalikan dari Changmin -_-

TBC

Changmin : want to review chagiya? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Kid x Law x Luffy

Chapter 3! Semoga dapet feelsnyaa~ ! Semoga gak OOC berlebih. Maaf jika abal, gaje, kurang dimengerti, kurang panjang, jelek, banyak typo's, banyak kesalahan. Hountou ni gomenasai ^^ Ah ya. Saya author Torao Lawliet. Ganti penname jadi Racoon-Ruff

Disclaimer : One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei .

Racoon Ruff's FF

Kid's Side

"Ne, Kid. Bagaimana kalau Law datang kesana?"

"Untuk apa? Kukira dia melupakannya"

"... Kau muak dengannya?"

"..."Kid terdiam tak menjawab. Wajahnya hanya menampakkan guratan sedih walau tak terlalu nampak. Tapi Kira tahu hal itu. Mereka kini berada di taman pusat kota dan duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

Kid menerawang langit dengan iris emasnya, sementara Kira menatap Kid dalam diam. Mencoba menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh si Rambut Merah. Kid kemudian bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Kira yang masih diam tak mengerti. Kira bangkit dan mengejar sang sahabat sehidup sematinya.

**'Ayo kita mulai sandiwara-nya. Trafalgar Law'**

SKIP Tomorrow

Pagi ini mendung. Sang Sinar Surya tampak malas membagi sinarnya kesetiap sudut planet bermakhluk hidup ini.

WOOSH..

Angin berhembus kencang meniup helaian bunga sakura dan daun _**mapple**_ yang ditanam disekitar jalan. Law merapatkan jaket kuning dengan garis hitam dilengannya.

**TIK..**

**TIK..**

**ZRASH..**

Dengan tiba-tiba, air hujan mengalir deras ke dataran bumi. Law berlari cepat menuju kampusnya. **'Sial! Aku tak membawa payung'**eluh Law dalam hati. Manik abu itu melihat sosok bersurai merah yang berjalan dibawah naungan payung hitam. Senyum dingin Law merekah. Dikejarnya sosok yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Eustass-ya!"Law memanggil Kid dan dibalas oleh lirikan kecil dari sudut terkecil mata Kid. Law mengejar Kid yang berhenti untuknya. Selama perjalanan menuju kampus, tak ada satupun kalimat yang mampu memecah keheningan yang menggantung disekitar mereka. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam kebisuan dan keheningan. Hanya ditemani suara hujan yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan di telinga dengan adanya suara gemuruh langit dan suara petir.

"... Eustass-ya. Maafkan aku untuk semalam. Aku tak menepati janjiku.."Law berinisiatif memecah keheningan dengan mengungkit kejadian semalam. Kid melengos kesal. **'Yah. Tentu saja. Kau kan bersama Luffy'**batin Kid kesal. Kid hanya mengangguk malas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun membuat Law semakin direngguti rasa bersalah

"... Bisa kau jelaskan?"Kid bersuara dengan nada tenang dan tajam

"Apa maksudmu?"Kid tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Law. Hey, Law itu mahasiswa terpintar di Raftel University kau tahu? Mahasiswa terpintar! Biar ku ulangi! Dan dia tak mengerti kata **'Bisa kau jelaskan?'**. Kid pun tahu Law itu sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kid hafal semua kelakuan Law, cara Law berbohong terlihat jelas dari gerakannya walau tak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti, Trafalgar. Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa semalam kau tak menepati janjimu, hm?"Kid menyeringai. Law terdiam beberapa saat

"Ayahku baru pulang dari Dressrosa. Dia memintaku menemuinya dan banyak mengulur waktuku. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kau tak mempunyai kelas hari ini, Eustass-ya?"Kid tersenyum licik. Law bisa berbohong, dia pikir Kid tidak bisa?

"Hanya menjaga kekasihku. Siapa tahu dia melirik orang lain atau berselingkuh di belakang ku dengan memanfaatkan jadwal kelas yang berbeda. Mungkin saja"Law terdiam. Kata-kata yang seperti memang ditujukan untuknya.

"Begitu .. Kalau aku memang melakukan hal seperti itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Eustass-ya?"Kid terdiam. Mereka telah sampai di pintu gerbang kampus terfavorit di kota itu.

"Aku akan melepaskan mu"**DEG!** Law terbelalak. **'Melepaskan? .. Kid. Maafkan aku. Maaf'** . Seluruh saraf dan aliran darahnya seperti berhenti bekerja. Otaknya kosong, organ pentingnya kini berdenyut nyeri. Apa kata orang? Seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum? Ah ya, begitulah. Kid akan melepaskannya... Sebentar lagi. Beberapa menit lagi.. Hingga mereka berdua bertemu Luffy. Disitulah tempat eksekusi pengkhianat seperti Law. Tragis memang. Hatinya dibunuh oleh perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Pandangannya mengabur diliputi oleh cairan bening yang siap jatuh kapanpun kelopak mata itu berkedip. Cairan bening yang bertanda kesedihan atau pun haru. Tapi sayang Law tidak sedang terharu. Kau tahu lah... Aku malas menuliskannya.

Mereka sampai di aula kampus. Law hanya tinggal menghitung beberapa menit lagi waktunya bersama Kid. Dia menyesal. Dia bodoh. Begitu bodoh. Sangat bodoh hingga ia mengkhianati Kid dan Luffy.

Law memegang tangan Kid erat. Meresapi segala kehangatan tangan itu. Air matanya kembali menetes. Hatinya tidak lagi ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Tapi diremas, dikoyak, dipotong-potong, dibelah oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"Torao? Kid?"Law tersenyum pedih. Dilepasnya tangan besar itu.

"Luffy. Jaga Law baik-baik"

**'Bodoh..**

**Bodoh..**

**Bodoh..'**Batin Law kesal. Ia merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam, baru kali ini semua apa yang dilakukannya berbuah pahit

"Hee? Tentu saja! Traffy kan pacarku. Shishishi"Luffy mengusap hidungnya dengan wajah merona walau cengirannya masih nampak.

"Kid?"Kira menepuk rambut merah itu. Garis mulutnya tak membentuk garis kurva apapun. Datar. Hanya datar. Kid menyeringai lalu menepis kasar tangan pemuda seumuran dengannya itu.

"Aa.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kid?"Kira menyeringai seolah tak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi. Seolah dia tak tahu kalau Kid juga pacar Law.

"Tidak . Sepertinya mengganggu dokter dan peramal kita adalah hal yang menyenangkan"Kira mengangguk, matanya menatap sosok bersurai pirang lurus sedada yang sedang berjalan dengan kartu Tarot ditangannya.

"Fuh.. Tentu saja. Mengganggu seorang pengkhianat ya? Ahaha."Kira tertawa hambar diselingi seringai Kid. Kata kata itu membuat Law tertohok. Law disindir bung... :v

"Yo! Hawkins!"Kid menyapa Hawkins dan dibalas tatapan datar dan tajam. Tak berminat. Hawkins melanjutkan jalannya menuju kantin. Kini Law hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, menahan perasaan sakit di dadanya. Luffy menarik tangan Law dan menariknya ke kantin. Kid yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Lepas..

Hilang..

Semua hatinya dihancurkan..

Kid berharap ia amnesia. Kid berharap ia bisa melupakan segalanya dalam satu detik.

Kid tau Law menyesal..

Kid tau Law menangis..

Tapi apa ia yang salah?

Bahkan Law saja tak mengucapkan apa-apa..

Jadi.. Mereka berakhir

Kid akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Sosok Supernova yang menyebalkan dan ditakuti mahasiswa disini. Dan juga menjadi playboy, hehe.

END

Berakhir dengan gajenya bung~ ending nya gagal bung... #nangisdipojokan

Suka rela lah.. Yang mau review silahkan.. Yang gak mau gapapa asal ngefav atau ngefollow saya atau FF ini.

sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~

Marhaban Yaa Ramadan minna~


End file.
